Aliens vs Predator vs Protoss vs Zerg
by ShadowReaper
Summary: I've always wondered: What would happen if the Zerg, Protoss, Predators and Aliens were stuck on the same planet. so I decided to write a story. (P.S. i know the name sucks)
1. The Incident

[Note: I own nothing except myself]  
  
{Characters}  
  
Erik: {Me, the author of this story} A predator held in captivity by the Weyland Yutani Corporation. He's a rogue predator who was not named, so he goes by what the human scientists call him.  
  
Charlie: {A good friend of mine who would like to be in my story} A mercenary human. He's a specialist who can handle about every situation and use any weapon or tool/gadget. He is highly spoken of and feared by mercenary and military personnel alike. He became well known when a salvage team found him in a large chamber behind a door blocked by a cave in with dozens of dead bugs around him and dead empress near the center of the chamber. Why the empress was there or how he killed the massive creature is unknown.  
  
SSG: {He's an author on this site. His pen name is Super Spy Guy and he's a good friend of mine. I use SSG instead of his real name because I'm not sure if he's want me to use his real name} He works for the Weyland Yutani Corporation doing research on the extremely dangerous xenomorphs on planet LV-1207. He is a very smart individual and can hack into about anything with his computer.  
  
Brett: {He's also an author on this site who is a friend of mine. He goes by the pen name bjrulzall} A marine who recently was assigned the job of traveling to LV-1207 with other marines to check on the Weyland Yutani operations. Why they were sent is not known, the higher-ups never told them. Brett acts as the commander of the marines and handles heavy weapons. (Rocket launcher, mini gun, etc.)  
  
Jarron: {You guessed it! Another friend of mine. He's not an author on this site but would like me to include him} Another marine in the same squadron as Brett. He handles demolitions. (Grenade launcher, flamethrower, etc.)  
  
Xarghal: {A fictional character} An extraordinary alien drone who is  
  
Chap. 1: Let Loose  
  
(In the cafeteria)  
  
Solider: Where is it?  
  
Other Solider: They told us it was headed this way, through the ceiling.  
  
Soldier: Don't you have a motion tracker?  
  
Other Solider: I do, but I forgot to change the batteries on it. It's dead.  
  
Soldier: You dumb f-  
  
(A gunshot is heard and a dead drone falls from the ceiling. The two soldiers turn around and see Charlie holding a shotgun. Charlie shakes his head)  
  
Charlie: I'd hate to see you guys in the hive. (walks out door)  
  
Soldier: Damn.  
  
Other Soldier: Don't just stand there! Get a containment team up here to get rid of this things carcass before it burns a hole in the floor. I'll stay here and make sure it doesn't move. It might not be dead.  
  
(The soldier runs out the doorway and through the hall to report what had happened. The other soldier just stands there and watches it, every second he was got more nervous, then he let out a shriek when he heard a loud noise behind him)  
  
Soldier: Ahhh!  
  
(He turns around and sees some dishes on the ground and a cat on the shelf)  
  
Soldier: Whew. Stupid cat.  
  
Cat: Hisssss!!! (runs away)  
  
(The soldier has a puzzled look on his face. Behind him the alien get up and head bites the soldier. The alien then drags the soldier's corpse into a vent and starts feeding on it. This was no ordinary alien)  
  
SSG: Man could this job be any easier! (Eats a few cheddar and sour cream flavored potato chips) I can't believe I'm being paid for this. (He is mostly bored with his job so he got a few screen sets and linked them to camera feeds so he can watch what's going on. Suddenly he drops the bag of potato chips and moves his face closer to the screen. He sees several scientists dead with several slash marks on them. There is some blood in the lab, but what disgusts him most about the scene is the scientist's heads. They are all gone, and the containment unit, which held the creature, was open. The creature was no longer inside) Shit! (Presses a button) Guard we have a problem! In lab 15 the contained specimen has gotten out! There are several casualties already! I would advise putting this station on alert.  
  
Guard: What? Who is this?  
  
(SSG presses the button again and turns off the intercom)  
  
SSG: With that contaminant still running around we could be in a load of shit. (Takes out two odd-looking pistols) Glad I stole that artifact.  
  
(Meanwhile in a hallway)  
  
Guard: Hey, I just got a call from somebody. Said the specimen from lab 15 got loose and that I should put the entire station on alert.  
  
Soldier: Heh. Probably nothing.  
  
Guard: I dunno, he said there were casualties.  
  
Soldier: Yeah alright. Let's go.  
  
(They start walking down the corridor. Then a blue blast of energy comes out of a hole in the ceiling and very badly damages the back of the soldier. The guard turns around and runs back to see what happened to his now dead comrade. As he is bending over and looking at the soldiers back he hears a very rapid kind of clicking noise just in front of him. He gets up and looks at a large wavy area standing right in front of him. The wavy area then takes form and color to reveal a creature much bigger than he is with a mask on. He looks at it in horror as it takes out its wrist blades and punches a hole in his heart)  
  
Erik: Stupid oomans. They don't even lift their weapon to try and stop me. (Erik cuts off the heads of the two guards to keep as trophies. Then he jumps back into the ceiling)  
  
(SSG comes along)  
  
SSG: (Looks at the dead solders) Damn. That thing was here recently. (Takes out his pistols)  
  
(SSG continues down the corridor. Then suddenly a mercenary comes around the corner holding his shotgun at SSG. SSG puts up his pistols)  
  
Charlie: Jeez. Thought you were that thing that got out of the lab.  
  
SSG: You know about that?  
  
Charlie: Yeah. Your message reached a few other roo-  
  
(Charlie holds his shotgun up at a broken tile in the ceiling and doesn't move)  
  
SSG: What is it?  
  
Charlie: It's up there. In the ceiling.  
  
SSG: Why hasn't it attacked yet?  
  
Charlie: I don't know. It knows I see it. Maybe It's just not taking a chance.  
  
SSG: You seem to know this thing somewhat.  
  
Charlie: Yeah. I encountered one before on the last planet I had a job on. Never acted like this. It could be watching, waiting for the moment to strike with one blow for a kill.  
  
SSG: Were you a hunter? You seem to know how creatures think.  
  
Charlie: If anybody when through what I did they would be the same. Lets move out of this area.  
  
SSG: It's gone?  
  
Charlie: Maybe. It may want us to think that.  
  
(They both move down the hallway and into the lobby, which has no room in the ceiling, just a few small vents for cooling and air flow)  
  
SSG: (Thinking to self) This guy's a bit paranoid. I don't think that the creature was even there.  
  
Charlie: Let's alert the station.  
  
SSG: Yeah.  
  
(In the generator room a worker is fixing a broken piece of equipment with a blowtorch)  
  
Worker: Figures I get stuck with the crummy job.  
  
???: Hiss!!  
  
Worker: (Turns around and sees the drone standing there and becomes frozen in fear) H-h-h-h-h-h (The alien then head bites him. The torch falls igniting some gas. It creates and explosion igniting the fuel and opening a hole in the side of the wall. The drone was flung back by the explosion, but still conscious. He heard a guard shout, "What the hell happened!!" up the stairs. Knowing that more soldiers would be coming he decided to escape through the newly created hole. It was at the moment he just got away from the human building that he realized he could think on his own. He wasn't under the influence of the empress) 


	2. The Interlopers

Chap. 2: Interloper.  
  
{Note: I do not own Starcraft}  
  
(Somewhere on the planet)  
  
(Xarghal moves at a good pace towards the hive. Though he is at his own free will he does not know what else to do. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He jumped and spun around quickly to see what it was. When he saw the unknown creature he let out a warning hiss and began circling it. After one full circle the hydralisk fired a needle spine right through Xarghal. Xarghal let out a screech of pain then pounced at it as a counterattack. Xarghal landed on top of it, a good amount of his acidic blood fell on one of the creature's scythe-like arms burning it off. Know that his was his moment to strike Xarghal quickly sent his inner jaw out of his mouth biting through the other arm making it fall off. The hydralisk then flung its body against Xarghal knocking him back. The hydralisk quickly fired a needle spine at Xarghal, but Xarghal was ready for that this time. He ducked then pounced at the hydralisk. The hydralisk, with its arms gone, wasn't able to move out of the way in time. Just as Xarghal hit the hydralisk he began slashing furiously at the hydralisk badly tearing its body apart. After the struggle was over Xarghal fed upon the creature's corpse to help heal his own body. Whatever this creature was, it wasn't indigenous to this planet. Perhaps the humans brought it here.)  
  
(Somewhere else on the planet)  
  
(Erik moves along a ridge, cloaked. He has found new prey. Something he's never seen before. It was smaller than him, slightly taller then average human. It had 3 fingers, no mouth, blue eye that glowed a little bit with no pupils and it's skin looked scaly. It was wearing a suit of armor and had two wrist blades made of blue energy, one on each wrist. It also had long hair coming out of the top of coned shaped upper head. The zealot proceeded slowly, not knowing where he was. The zealot was looking around constantly; being part of a psionic race he could detect Erik's presence. When the zealot's back was turned Erik decloaked and jumped at it with his combistick (aka staff/spear) and swung down hard on the zealot. Erik stood there stunned as the zealot's plasma shield protected it from harm. This gave the zealot enough time to turn around and make a cut across Erik's chest. Erik let out a roar of pain and dealt several quick blows with his wrist blades, and then he jumped over the zealot. When he was above the zealot he bought his combistick down with all of his might, sending it through the shield and into the zealot's shoulder. The zealot put his hand on it trying to remove it, but Erik saw his opening and sent his wrist blades through the zealot's head. He took the combistick and began cutting the zealot's head off. Just as he made the first cut the zealot's body became engulfed in blue flame. Just at the instant the blue flames surrounded the zealot's body they disappeared along with the body. Erik used his medicomp and recharged his energy supply with his energy sifter. As he stood there looking at the area where the zealots' body was he thought. This creature wasn't part of a physically dependent race. They could be capable of flight through space, this could be a threat to him and his race) 


	3. Arrival

Chap. 3: Arrival.  
  
Location: Landing zone south of the science facility. Date: January 24, 3025 Landing successful. All systems intact and undamaged.  
  
(Satisfied with the analysis report Brett got up and prepped his gear)  
  
Jarron: Hey Brett! Why the hell were we sent down here?  
  
Brett: Dunno. They said there'd be an officer at the complex to brief us.  
  
Jarron: That pisses me off. They should tell us up front what we're going to do.  
  
Brett: Yeah yeah. Whining about it isn't gonna help.  
  
Dack: (Not from your story SSG) Sir! All gear is prepped an we're ready to move out on your command.  
  
Brett: Good. Tell everybody to suit up and board the APC [Armored Personnel Carrier]. We leave in 15 minutes.  
  
(At the ruins of the complex)  
  
Jarron: Holy shit! What the hell happened here?  
  
Brett: Don't know. Everybody take a motion tracker and travel in groups of three. Search the area for survivors. Stay frosty, something happened here and we might run into it, whatever it is.  
  
(The squad splits into 5 groups of 3)  
  
Jarron: You guys see anything?  
  
Garge {Sniper}: Not yet. There's explosives damage, some blood. No bodies.  
  
(Jarron, Brett and Dack come upon a barred door)  
  
Jarron: We are entering the cafeteria now. It's blockaded.  
  
(After about 3 minutes they clear the barricade and open the door. They see a man standing there with a shotgun pointed at them)  
  
Dack: Put the weapon the down!  
  
(The man lowers the gun)  
  
Charlie: I wondering when you guys would get here.  
  
SSG: A rescue team! Thank god I thought we were going to die in here!  
  
Brett: Calm down. What the hell happened here?  
  
Charlie: They got in.  
  
Brett: Who?  
  
SSG: The xenomorphs. I call them aliens. A hole was blown into the side of the wall and only 8 minutes later they were swarming the area. Me and Charlie managed to block this place off and survive on the remaining food.  
  
Brett: Xenomorphs!? They sent us here for protection!?  
  
Jarron: This bites balls.  
  
(Half an hour later they had swept the entire complex only uncovering 2 dead bodies and several eaten. They proceeded outside)  
  
Brett: I have movement! On the other side of this rock.  
  
(They quickly come around the bend and hold out their pulse rifles to see another group of marines in combat suit doing the same)  
  
Jim {A terran hero from starcraft. One of my favorite characters}: Who the hell are you guys?  
  
Brett: I should be asking the same question. We're marine squadron alpha sent here on business. However the complex we are supposed to be at is in ruins. Now why don't you tell us about yourselves.  
  
Jim: We're the former colonial militia. We broke away because we thought the dominion was lead corruptly. Our drop ship was downed and we had to land on this planet.  
  
(A loud ruckus can be heard of creatures screaming and hissing. They look around the corner into a valley an see the Zerg and Aliens fighting a battle) 


	4. More Than They Expected

Chap. 4: More Than They Expected.  
  
{At the valley south of the facility}  
  
(The marine are ducking down as not to be seen, a few are peaking their heads over the ridge to see the fight between the zerg and the aliens. In the valley there are drones and runners fighting hydralisks and zerglings. There are corpses and blood everywhere. Both races fight with incredible ferocity and bloodlust)  
  
Jarron: Holy shit.  
  
Brett: My god.  
  
Charlie: Might I suggest we move? Whichever one of them wins isn't going to take us any less kindly.  
  
Jim: He's right. Let's move out of here.  
  
(They move away carefully. After moving far away enough so that the snarls and hisses are faint, they decided to stop and decide what to do)  
  
Jim: We have to get off of this planet. It's too dangerous here with those things around.  
  
Brett: We've got a drop ship nearby. Let's all move out! We're evacuating!  
  
(The group moves towards the drop ship. The last marine in the back of the group stops and looks in back of him. He had heard a sound, almost like a fast clicking sound)  
  
Dack: You coming?  
  
(The marine decides that it was nothing and turns around and continues with the other marines. After 48 minutes of walking they reach the dropship landing. They load all necessary supplies and prep for liftoff. Then all of sudden somebody yells)  
  
Marine: BUGS! WE'VE GOT BUGS INCOMING!!  
  
(There were at least 7 alien praetorians heading straight for them. The marines open fire, but had little effect on the praetorians extremely thick armor. The praetorians eventually reached the marines and began tearing them apart)  
  
Brett: Shit! Everybody on the dropship! NOW!  
  
(The marines backed onto the dropship. One marine wasn't on yet. He was watching as three praetorians were torn apart by...nothing. What also scared by the fact he heard the clicking sound again. He snapped back into reality when he noticed one of the creatures was nearly on him. He made a mad dash for the ship, but fell to the ground when a loud noise sounded followed by a sharp pain in his leg. He looked to see what was stuck in his leg. It was a thin piece of metal that split into two prongs at the top. It had dug deep into his flesh so he couldn't remove it. Then he looked up in horror as the praetorian came down with its claw, ripping his head clear off. The rest of the marines shut the ramp and the drop ship took off. Just as the ship passed a tall hill, the same metal projectile struck the pilot in the head)  
  
Dack: What the fuck! Shit!  
  
(Dack takes the controls and steers it clear. Shortly after there come several explosion from the back of the ship. The engine fails and the dropship begins to plummet) 


	5. The Rebirth

Chap. 5: Rebirth  
  
(Erik began to come around. Where was he? What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was taking a trophy when he was hit by something with incredible force from behind. He began regaining his vision, and he saw two scientists outside of glass casing. What disturbed him was there was a blue aura around them. He got the feeling back into his body, and to his horror, he noticed he had a tail. Upon inspecting himself he noticed he was no longer a predator, but a predalien. However, he was bigger than normal, and had four spikes jutting out of his back as well as three on each elbow. His skin was also very thick. He made believe he was unconscious, any hunter knew that surprise was the greatest advantage. During this time he heard one of the human scientists talking into a tape recorder)  
  
Scientist 1: Thanks to a combination of pilot and protoss technology we were able to successfully perform a psychic transfer of a dieing "predator" to a predalien body. At least we think so, they brain waves match. Also along with our knowledge of the aliens and zerg along with much experimenting we managed to create a predalien/praetorian hybrid with the regeneration and burrowing abilities of the zerg. When we learn to control it we will probably make 10 fortunes with the bio-weapons department. (clicks the recorder off)  
  
Scientist 2: Why are you doing that? We already have hundreds of files with all the information we need.  
  
(The first scientist walks in front of the glass and looks over Erik)  
  
Scientist 2: Hey, don't get so close to that thing. We don't know how strong we've made it, it could just burst through the glass and tear you to shreds.  
  
Scientist 1: We have it in stasis, stop being such a worr-  
  
(At that moment Erik sent his tail strait through the glass and through the first scientists chest. The scientist jolted a bit, but died quickly. Erik smashed through the glass with relative ease. His strength was incredible. He heard a noise to the left and jolted his head up quickly to see the other scientist trying to get away on the elevator out of the room. Erik quickly pounced into the elevator and stuck the claws from his right hand into the scientist's head. The elevator stopped at the top after a few moments. Erik was free, and more powerful than he ever dreamed he could be. He needed to escape. He couldn't kill all of them. But he could leave a scar. He heard footsteps and the faint voices of other humans. He quickly jumped up into an open shaft in the ceiling. The door opened and two marines walked in)  
  
Dirk: (looks around) Where is it?  
  
Johnson: (looks at the dead scientists) How should I know. Stay alert, it couldntv'e gotten far.  
  
(Dirk walked directly underneath the shaft. Upon this opportunity Erik let down his tail and wrapped it around the guard's throat, chocking him so he couldn't breath or talk, then pulling him up)  
  
Johnson: Dirk? Dirk!? Where'd ya go!?  
  
(Johnson walks just underneath the shaft and stops in horror. He looks down at his friend's body, his head is gone. He hears a sound above him, a cross between the rapid clicking sounds of the predator and an alien hiss. He looks up just in time to see Erik grad him with his hands and pull him up. Sounds from the marine are heard then sound of rapid eating. Afterwards the marines arm falls out)  
  
[Please review] 


End file.
